tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Podążaj za Przywódcą
Podążaj za Przywódcą - '''książka inspirowana filmem animowanym Król Lew, opublikowana w 1994 roku jaką piąte dzieło wchodzące w skład Król Lew: Sześć Nowych Przygód. Prolog Bycie królem nie jest łatwe. Wydaje się, że wszystko co robi Simba jest pracą. Gdy słowo przybywa z Wysokich Traw, a ojczyzna Rafikiego jest w kłopocie, Rafiki nie traci czasu na pośpiech. Simba jest zbyt zajęty by pomóc i wygląda na to, że Rafiki na własną rękę będzie musiał rozwiązać problemy w Wysokich Trawach. Gdzie jest teraz Król gdy Rafiki go potrzebuje? '''Niektóre Suahilijskie słowa: Bahati - Szczęście Dalila - Łagodny Haraka - Szybko Jelani - Potężny Karibu - Witam Khalfani - Stworzony by rządzić Mosi - Pierworodny Nassor - Zwycięski Pembe - Róg Rozdział 1 "Panie? Przepraszam, że znów cię kłopoczę, ale..." Dzioborożec Zazu podchodzi na palcach do Simby. Król leżał na skale, ciesząc się popołudniowym słońcem. Zazu przechylał swoim długim dziobem z boku na bok. "Wasza Wysokość? Simba spojrzał ze znużeniem. Cały długi dzień, zwierzęta przychodziły do niego z pytaniami wymagającymi odpowiedzi i problemami wymagającymi rozwiązania. Lamparty pragnęły zgody by wspiąć się na stary baobab. Jedno z dzieci szympansów przez przypadek połknęło rzep. Zebra kopnęła i przypadkowo otworzyła gniazdo termitów. Kiedy on będzie miał spokój? "Co jest, Zazu?" Simba spytał swojego majordomusa. "Mamy więcej bezdomnych termitów? Chore szympansy? Wspinające się lamparty? Zazu zatrzepotał swoimi skrzydłami. "To znowu te bawoły afrykańskie. One okupują wodopój. Hipopotamy są wściekłe jak diabli. Simba zmarszczył brwi. "Myślałem, że powiedziałem bawołom by się przesunęły." "Bawoły nie wykazują oznak do przesunięcia się, Panie," powiedział Zazu. "Wiesz jakie bywają bawoły. Wielkie, nieprzyjemne stworzenia." Simba wpatrywał się na rozległe obszary trawiastej równiny. Z miejsca w którym siedział, wysoko na Lwiej Skale, rozprzestrzenia się przed nim całe jego królestwo. Zobaczył mile łąk usianych trawami, krzewami i błotnymi stawami. Rzeka Zuberi wiła się przez równinę niczym srebrna wstążka. Za obszarem trawiastym znajdują się wulkaniczne wzgórza ukształtowane podobnie jak Lwia Skała. Simba odwrócił się do Zazu. "Ostatnio to zawsze coś jest, czyż nie? Przekaż bawołom, że jeśli nie potrafią się dzielić, będą musiały przenieść się do rzeki. Zazu zatkało. "Ale, Panie! W rzece są krokodyle!" Simba uśmiechnął się. "Wiem." Zazu odleciał by dostarczyć wiadomość od Simby. Simba znów zamknął oczy i przetoczył się na plecy. Słońce było gorące. Praży. Idealnie na królewską drzemkę. "Tato! Hej, Tato!" Syn Simby, Kopa, przybiegł. Wskoczył na klatkę piersiową Simby. "Oomph" Simba otworzył swoje oczy. Zobaczył Kopę wpatrującego się w jego twarz. "Chodźmy się siłować, Tato. Co?" Kopa podskakiwał w górę i dół. "Nie siłowaliśmy się dzisiaj może od samego rana." "To długo, co?" powiedział simba. Delikatnie przycisnął głowę Kopy ze swojej łapy. "Grrr. Podnieś ją," powiedział Kopa. Wycofał się, spuścił głowę i się najeżył. Simba swoimi przednimi łapami chwycił za głowę Kopy i przetoczy go figlarnie do przodu. "Myślisz że jesteś taki twardy, co?" powiedział Simba. "Grrr." "Panie. Przepraszam, że przerywam ponownie." Simba spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Zazu stojącego ze starym pawianem, mądrym nauczycielem i uzdrowicielem Rafikim. "Witaj, Rafiki," powiedział Simba. "Co jest, Zazu?" "To jest ta snobistyczna żyrafa, Panie," powiedział Zazu. "Nazywam go paskudnym Nassorem. On teraz walczy ze słoniami." Westchnął. "On zawsze z kimś walczy. W zeszłym tygodniu to były gazele. Tydzień wcześniej wziął się za gepardy." Zazu potrząsnął głową. "Dlaczego ktoś miałby się brać za gepardy? Gepardom nie można ufać." Simba odsunął Kopę od swojej piersi i usiadł. "Więc co teraz wydaje się być problemem? "Nassor powiedział, że słonie niszczą drzewa akacji. One zjadają korę." "Nie dziwi mnie to," powiedział Simba. "A nie mamy mnóstwa drzew akacjowych?" Odezwał się Rafiki. "Nie tak dużo jak myślisz," powiedział. Oparł się na swojej lasce. "Kiedy twój ojciec był królem, mieliśmy ich dużo więcej." Kopa podniósł uszy. "Gdzie oni idą, Rafiki?" Poklepał Kopę po głowie. "Słonie zniszczyły wiele z nich," powiedział. "Pozostałe obumarły przez choroby i zaniedbanie." "Tato," powiedział Kopa. "Musisz porozmawiać z tymi słoniami zanim zniszczą drzewa." "Nie można poczekać?" spytał Simba. "Nie miałem ani chwili dla siebie przez cały dzień." "Wiesz jak to mówią," rzekł Zazu. "Praca króla nigdy się nie kończy." "Czy oni to właśnie powiedzieli?" spytał Simba. Kopa zwiał "Pa, Tato." Z oddali Simba usłyszał głośne szczekanie. "Hop, hop, tak trzymać. Hop, hop, tak trzymać." Guziec Pumba maszerował na widoku. Surykatka Timon stał na plecach Pumby, wydając rozkazy. Zamyślony Simba spojrzał na swoich starych przyjaciół. Kiedy ojciec Simby, Mufasa, został zabity, Simba uciekł ponieważ myślał, że śmierć ojca to jego wina. Simba został uratowany przez Timona i Pumbe, mieszkał z nimi jako wyrzutek do czasu, aż odnalazła ich Nala. Dopiero później Simba się dowiedział, że Mufasa został zabity przez swego złego brata, Skazę, który teraz rządził Lwią Ziemią przy pomocy hien. Nala przekonała Simbe do powrotu na Lwią Ziemię. Simba walczył ze Skazą i wygrał, stając się nowym Królem Lwem. Niedługo później, on i Nala stali się rodzicami Kopy. Teraz Simba obserwował z rozbawieniem jak Pumba maszerował w rytm głosu Timona. Jako, że maszerował, jego długi ogon stał prosto w górze i powiewał niczym flaga. "Och, nie!" wymamrotał Zazu. "Nadchodzą." "Kompania stać," zawołał Timon. Zeskoczył z pleców Pumby i zasalutował. "Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Najjaśniejszy Panie," powiedział. Ukłonił się głęboko. "Gdzie byłeś? Ostatnimi czasy nie widziałem cię w żadnym ze starych miejsc, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. "Był zajęty sprawami urzędowymi" powiedział Zazu. Rafiki przytaknął. "Ojej, tak jest, szefie? spytał Pumba. "Obawiam się, że tak było" odpowiedział Simba. "Ostatnio jest tyle do zrobienia. Tak wiele decyzji." "Tak, ale ta cała praca bez luzu nie jest zabawna. Prawda, Pumba?" powiedział Timon. Pumba prychnął: "Prawda Timon. Simba, powinieneś iść z nami. Zjedz kilka robaków. Trochę odpocznij. Wiesz. Jak za dawnych czasów." Beknął. "Teraz!" powiedział Timon. "Pójdziemy poszukać miłego kamienia zdala od hałasu, lampartów i..." "Zdrzemnij się" powiedział Pumba. "Brzmi niebiańsko" powiedział Simba "Więc co ty na to?" zapytał Pumba. "Bardzo chciałbym..." zaczął Simba. "Ale innym razem," powiedział Zazu. "Co?" powiedział Simba. "Król ma obowiązki do wypełnienia," dodał Rafiki. "Wybaczcie chłopaki." "A niech to!" powiedział Pumba. "Stajesz się zwykłym popychadłem" powiedział Timon. "Obowiązek przed przyjemność," powiedział Timon. "Hakuna matata. Nie martw się, prawda?" Pomachał na pożegnanie. Simba obserwował swoich przyjaciół znikających w obszarach trawiastych. "Na temat tych słoni, Panie," powiedział Zazu. "Co zamierzasz zrobić?" Rozdział 2 Simba warknął. „Co za różnica czy akacje uratujemy dziś czy jutro? Czy król nie może mieć przerwy raz na jakiś czas?” Rafiki się uśmiechnął. „To prawda, że ostatnio pracowałeś bardzo ciężko. Odpoczynek dobrze ci zrobi.” „Z pewnością,” powiedział Simba. „Ale,” kontynuował Rafiki, „Obowiązki muszą być na pierwszym miejscu. Taka jest droga.” „Droga do czego?” spytał Simba. „Droga do wszystkiego,” powiedział Rafika. Roześmiał się. „Każdy z nas ma zadanie. Twoim obowiązkiem jest sprawdzanie czy królestwo działa sprawnie. „A naszym obowiązkiem jest sprawdzanie czy ty działasz sprawnie,” dodał Zazu. „Działałbym dużo sprawniej gdybym miał trochę czasu dla siebie.” Simba wyprostował przednie łapy. „Dobrze więc. Gdzie mogę znaleźć te słonie?” „W dole w gaju akacjowym niedaleko wodopoju.” rzekł Zazu. „Czy mamy iść z tobą, Panie?” „Nieszczęśliwy obozowicz,” stwierdził Zazu. Haraka, struś, podbiega. „Chłopaki! Chłopaki!” zawołał. „Gdzie król? Gdzie on poszedł?” „Miał interes ze słoniami.” powiedział Zazu. „Dlaczego? Co to jest?” „Złe wieści. Złe wieści.” mówi Haraka. Zatrzepotał skrzydłami. „Powiedz nam” rzekł Rafiki. Haraka długimi nogami obszedł go dookoła. On często jako pierwszy słyszy wieści z królestwa. „To, uh… uh… o kurcze. Chciałbym to zrozumieć” Haraka wskazał na swoją głowę i zamknął oczy. „To chodziło o pawiany!”. Rafiki pochylił się do przodu. „Pawiany! Gdzie?” Haraka otworzył swoje oczy. „Wąskie Stawy” powiedział. „Nie, czekajcie. To były Wysokie Trawy. Pawiany z Wysokich Traw są w wielkich tarapatach.” „Dlaczego” zapytał Rafiki. Haraka znów zatrzepotał skrzydłami. „Wiedziałem, że o to zapytasz. Hmm, niech no pomyślę. To były hieny? Nie, hmm… szarańcze? Nie, to były hieny i szarańcze. A może to były szarańcze i jaszczurki?” „Haraka, myśl!” powiedział Rafiki. „To bardzo ważne!” Haraka podskakiwał w górę i w dół. „Jedyne co mogę powiedzieć na pewno to, że pawiany z Wysokich Traw są w wielkich tarapatach. Muszę iść! Muszę iść!” Zwiał. Rozdział 3 Rafiki zmarszczył brwi. „Muszę natychmiast wyruszyć,” powiedział do Zazu. „Dlaczego? Gdzie się wybierasz?” „Słyszałeś Harake. Pawiany są w tarapatach. Muszę im pomóc.” Zazu spojrzał na Rafikiego. „Tak daleko? Wybacz, Rafika, ale czy nie mówiłeś, że dokucza ci kolano? Rafiki kuśtyka. Zdaje się, że nie słuchał. „Muszę już iść.” „Zaczekaj,” powiedział Zazu. „Nie powinieneś najpierw powiedzieć Simbie?” „Zostawiam to tobie, Zazu,” Rafiki oznajmił przez ramię. Wybrał drogę od stromej strony Lwiej Skały. Dwie tykwy przywiązane na końcu jego laski odbijały się w górę i dół. „O, chłopie,” powiedział Zazu. „Mayday. Muszę szybko coś zrobić. Rafiki zamierza wpakować się w kłopoty.” Zazu wzniósł się w powietrze. Zauważył Nalę odpoczywającą w cieniu skał niedaleko stąd. Wylądował obok niej. „Cieszę się, że cie znalazłem. Musimy porozmawiać.” Nala odpoczywa po porannym polowaniu. Jej bursztynowe oczy wypełniły się zmartwieniem. „Witaj, Zazu. Czy coś się stało?” „Haraka powiedział, że pawiany z Wysokich Traw mają kłopoty. Rafiki tam wyruszył. Nala usiadła. „Samotnie? Zazu skinął głową. „Akcja jednoosobowa.” „Simba wie?” „Jeszcze nie. Rozwiązuje spór między Nassorem i słoniami. Nala wstała. „Znajdę Simbe.” „Powiedział, że zmierza do gaju akacjowego nad wodo…” Kopa wpadł rozpędzony zza rogu. Poślizgnął się na Zazu i zwalił go z nóg. „Mam cię!” „Aawk!” Pióra poleciały na wszystkie strony. „Kopa!” Odezwała się Nala. „Powinieneś już wiedzieć!” „Przepraszam,” powiedział Kopa. „Poślizgnąłem się.” Zazu wygładza swoje zmierzwione pióra. „Na szczęście, moja godność pozostała nienaruszona.” Nala uśmiechnęła się do Zazu. „Strasznie mi przykro. Wiesz jak to bywa z młodymi. Czasami ponoszą ich emocje.” Wstrzymała się. „Chciałam tylko zapytać… czy mógłbyś mieć na oku Kopę gdy mnie nie będzie?” „Ja?” „Długo mnie nie będzie.” „Ale…” Zazu spojrzał z uśmiechem na Kopę. „Och, no dobra.” „Bądź grzeczny, dobrze?” Nala rzekła do Kopy. Oblizała jego twarz. „Mamo!” Nala poszła znaleźć Simbe. „W co chciałbyś zagrać, Zazu? zapytał Kopa. „Jak nie żyć?” Powiedział Zazu. „Obaj się kładziemy i nie wypowiadamy ani słowa. „Wolałbym zagrać w dobrych i złych chłopców.” Odpowiedział Kopa. „Ja będę czarnym charakterem i będę gonił tego dobrego.” „Nie!” oznajmił Zazu. „Nadchodzę, dobry chłopcze. Gotowy lub nie,” powiedział Kopa. Przykucnął nisko i warknął. „Nie! Nie!” rzekł Zazu, wycofując się. Kopa pokazał zęby i się najeżył. „Och, nienawidzę opieki nad dziećmi,” oznajmił Zazu. „Ratujcie!” Nala wybrała ścieżkę w dół z boku od Lwiej Skały. U dołu dotarła do trawiastej równiny. Nala szybko biegła, dopóki nie dotarła do gaju akacjowego. Nassor kłócił się ze słoniem Pembe. Simba stał pomiędzy nimi. „A ponadto,” mówił Nassor, „Nigdy nie lubiłem słoni. Dlaczego musimy trzymać się w grupie?” Nala się pośpieszyła. „Simba!” zawołała. „Co jest, Nala? Co się stało?” „Haraka powiedział Rafikiemu o problemach pawianów w Wysokich Trawach i Rafiki poszedł im pomóc.” „Wysokie Trawy? rzekł Nassor. „To daleko.” Nala przytaknęła. „Simba, myślisz, że Rafiki potrzebuje pomocy?” Simba potrząsał grzywą. „Jestem pewien, że Rafiki poradzi sobie z tym problemem. Poza tym, potrzebuję trochę wolnego czasu. Jestem już na rezerwach sił.” „Ale, Simba,” powiedziała Nala. „Wysokie Trawy są daleko stąd. Co jeśli Rafiki wpakuje się w kłopoty? On nie powinien być sam.” Simba zawahał się. Później potrząsnął grzywą i powiedział stanowczo, „Nie, Nala, nie wyruszę do Wysokich Traw i koniec.” Rozdział 4 Poszerzyły się oczy Nali. „Ale, Simba! Co jeśli on potrzebuje pomocy? Czyżbyś zapomniał o swoim obowiązku?” Simba westchnął. „Nie zapomniałem. Jedynie unikałem.” Spojrzał przed siebie. „Masz rację, Nala.” Odwrócił się do niej.” Przekaż Zazu, aby miał oko na wszystkie sprawy gdy mnie nie będzie.” Simba spojrzał na Pembe. „I pamiętaj, aby zostawić nieco kory na drzewach.” „Kiedy wrócisz?” spytała Nala. „Nie wiem,” odpowiedział Simba. „Mam nadzieję, ze szybko.” Simba pobiegł w kierunku Wysokich Traw. Wiedział, że pawiany bez problemu mogę przemierzać wielkie odległości, ale Rafiki miał chore kolano. Powinien podróżować dużo wolniej. Może Simba da radę go dogonić? Simba biegł przez trawę, później w górę i przez wzgórza. Wkrótce dotarł do miejsca, w którym nigdy nie był. Drzewa stawały się coraz bardziej zatłoczone. Drzewa rosły dużo gęściej. Gęste krzewy pokrywały ziemię. Od teraz Simba szedł ostrożniej. Simba pociągnął nosem szukając zapachu Rafikiego. Lampart spojrzał na niego z drzewa. Jaszczurka popędziła na swoich łapach. Simba wyczuł zapach Rafikiego. „Tędy,” powiedział i skierował się w głębszy busz. Gdzie Rafiki? Simba ostrożnie przepycha się przez gałęzie. Później zarośla się roztoczyły. Simba stał na krańcu trawiastego obszaru. Simba podniósł głowę i powąchał. Stado bocianów zebrało się w grupę niedaleko od miejsca w którym stał. Wtedy Simba usłyszał rozjuszony huk kopyt. „Ratunku!” ktoś wołał. Simba przeczesał pole. „Rafiki!” krzyknął. Nosorożec gonił Rafikiego. Ten upuścił laskę i kuśtykał w kierunku wysokich skał. Nosorożec opuścił głowę i taranował. Rafiki potknął się i upadł. Usiłował wstać. Simba ryknął i wyskoczył z trawy. Przerwał nosorożcowi, który doganiał Rafikiego. Rafiki wstał i kuśtykał do wysokich skał. Zmylony nosorożec zatrzymał się. Nosorożec ma słaby wzrok, ale doskonały słuch. Obracał swoimi uszami w poszukiwaniu celu. „Tutaj,” zawołał Simba. Przygotowany Stanał na uboczu. Jego ogon śmigał tam i z powrotem. „Tutaj jestem. Chodź i złap mnie.” Nosorożec odwrócił się i ruszył. W międzyczasie Rafiki wspiął się na skałę, gdzie nosorożec go nie dosięgnie. „Tędy, Simba!” krzyknął Rafiki. Simba ruszył w kierunku skał. Nosorożec był bardziej rozwścieczony niż zwykle. „Pośpiesz się,” wrzasnął Rafiki. „Dogania cię!” Zmęczony długą podróżą Simba odczuł zmęczenie. Czy zdąży na czas? Rozdział 5 Odgłosy kopyt nosorożca stawały się głośniejsze. Simba skupił się na skałach. Jeszcze tylko trochę. Wykorzystując ostatki sił, rzucił się wprzód. Nosorożec dotarł do niego, wskoczył na skałę. „Zrobiłeś to!” powiedział Rafiki. Dla bezpieczeństwa wdrapali się wyżej. Nosorożec zatrzymał się pod nimi. Gdy już nie mógł wyczuć zapachu lub nie słyszał kogokolwiek, odwrócił się i odszedł ociężale. „Uff, było blisko!” Simba wpatrywał się w Rafikiego. „Wszystko w porządku?” „Żadnych złamań,” oznajmił Rafiki. „Dobrze, że tu jesteś.” Odwraca głowę ze zdziwieniem. „Tak właściwie to skąd się tu wziąłeś?” „Powinienem cię zapytać w tej sprawie,” rzekł Simba. „Słyszałem, że pawiany z Wysokich Traw są w tarapatach. Rafiki spojrzał w dal. „Wysokie Trawy są moją ojczyzną.” Oznajmił Rafiki „Jeśli pawiany są w niebezpieczeństwie to muszę iść im pomóc.” „Nie wiedziałem, że Wysokie Trawy to twój dom,” powiedział Simba. Tak wiele o Rafikim było tajemnicą. Mnóstwo czasu spędzał na podróżowaniu i zbieraniu ziół leczniczych. Rafiki wstał i otrzepał się. „To już niedaleko.” Jego oczy spoglądały w dal. „Idę z tobą.” oznajmił Simba. „Jesteś pewien?” odpowiedział Rafiki. „Nie wiem jakie niebezpieczeństwa na nas czekają.” „Rafiki,” powiedział Simba, „czuwałeś nad moją rodziną od czasu gdy mój dziadek, Ahadi, został królem. To oczywiste, że idę z tobą.” „No dobrze,” powiedział Rafiki wskazując odległe pasmo wzgórz. „Za tymi wzgórzami znajdują się Wysokie Trawy. To bardzo zielone miejsce, pełne piękna. „To brzmi wspaniale,” stwierdził Simba. „Nie mogę się doczekać by to zobaczyć.” „Ja również,” oznajmił Rafiki. „Nie wracałem tam aż do teraz. Nie wiem czy ktokolwiek będzie mnie pamiętał.” Simba pomógł odzyskać Rafikiemu laskę poczym oboje wyruszyli. Szli całe popołudnie. Pod koniec dnia dotarli do wzgórza. Jako, że wybrali wspinaczkę po kamiennej ścianie, Rafiki stwierdził, „Jak dojdziemy na szczyt tego płaskowyżu, wysokie trawy będą tuż przed nami.” Rafiki jako pierwszy osiągnął szczyt. Z uśmiechem spojrzał na swoją ojczyznę. Później przetarł oczy. „O nie!” „Co jest?,” spytał Simba, wdrapując się obok. Rafiki potrząsa głową, „Co się stało z moim domem?” Zamiast zielonej doliny, Simba zobaczył wypaloną i niewyraźną krainę. Zamiast liściastych drzew zobaczył nagie, wyglądające jak szkielety. Rafiki pośpieszył na dół płaskowyżu. „Coś jest nie tak,” stwierdził. Simba podążył za nim na równinę. Rafiki pochylił się i podniósł garść czerwonego pyłu. Przesiał go przez palce i pozwolił opaść. Rafiki i Simba powoli szli wzdłuż, wzniecając obłoki sypkiego pyłu. Co jakiś czas mijali kępkę uschniętej trawy. „Gdzie są gromady pawianów?” zamamrotał Rafiki. „Co się stało z moją rodziną?” „Nie widzę żadnych oznak życia,” stwierdził Simba. „Musimy iść nad Wielki Staw,” powiedział Rafiki, „gdzie wszyscy się zbierają.” Poduszki na łapach Simby płoneły. Był zmęczony po tak długiej podróży. Co się stało z Wysokimi Trawami? Minęli kępę suchych krzaków. „Spójrz tam!” rzekł Rafiki. W oddali, Simba widzi miejsce połyskującej wody. „To oni. Są tam.” Rafiki pokuśtykał do przodu. Kiedy dotarli do Wielkiego Jeziora, Simba zauważył, że jest ono wielkości kałuży. Kilka pawianów zgromadziło się wokół wody. Inne ułożyły się w małym cieniu nagiego drzewa. „Rafiki!” zawołał pawian. „To ty?” „Witaj, Bahati,” odpowiedział Rafiki. Rafiki przywitał kilku innych pawianów z imienia, a następnie podszedł do pawiana próbującego umyć ręce dziecka. „Dalila! Co tu się stało?” „Nie mamy wody, Rafiki,” oznajmiła. „Wszystko wyschło.” Rozdział 6 „Gdzie wasz przywódca?” spytał Rafiki. „Masz na myśli twojego kuzyna Jelani?” powiedział młody pawian oparty o drzewo. Roześmiał się pełną parą. „On tylko pozwala nam szybko umrzeć.” Rafiki wstał. „Zabierz mnie do niego,” rzekł. „Zabierz mnie do niego teraz.” Dalila rozłożyła nogi. Jej dziecko trzymało się brzucha. „Trzymaj się mocno. Pójdziemy odnaleźć Jelaniego.” Powoli ruszyła na czworaka z dzieckiem kiwającym się pod nią. Simba i Rafiki szli obok niej. Zobaczyli więcej pawianów leżących pod bezlistnymi krzewami lub przy ścieżce. Wyglądali na wątłych i zmęczonych. „Opowiedz mi o Jelanim,” zwraca się Rafiki do Delily. „Od jak dawna był waszym przywódcą?” „Od dłuższego czasu,” powiedziała. „Od czasu gdy Khelfani został zabity przez lamparta.” „Khalfani był mądrym przywódcą,” rzekł Rafiki. „Zaiste” dodała Dalila. Przeraźliwy krzyk wypełnił powietrze. „Rafiki! To naprawdę ty?” Stary pawian wyszedł kulejąc. Rafiki wytężył wzrok. Pawian podszedł i chwycił Rafikiego za ręce. Jego płaszcz wyglądał matowo i kosmato. Niemniej jednak, wpatrywał się w Rafikiego i dawał mu bezzębny uśmiech. „Już mnie nie pamiętasz, Rafiki?” Uśmiech na twarzy Rafikiego się poszerzył. „Karibu!” zawołał. Odwrócił się do Simby. „To moja kuzynka Karibu. Karibu potrafiła polować na ptasie jaja lepiej niż ktokolwiek w stadzie. Karibu, to jest Król Simba.” „Miło cię poznać,” rzekł Simba. „Powiedz nam co tu się stało.” „Nasze źródło wody już prawie wyschło,” oznajmiła Karibu. „Innych zwierząt już dawno. Nie mamy już więcej jedzenia.” „Ale dlaczego Jelani nie znalazł wam nowego miejsca zamieszkania?” zapytał Rafiki. „Mój bratanek jest leniwym przywódcą i dba tylko o siebie,” Dalila płakała. Simba i Rafiki rozejrzeli się. „Jak można być takim egoistom?” „Jesteśmy na dobrej drodze by odnaleźć Jelaniego,” Rafiki powiedział do Karibi. „Widzieliście gdzieś go?” Karibu wskazała. „On leży pod tym drzewem,” rzekła. Rafiki podkradł się do drzewa. Simba, Karibu i Dalila podążyli za nim. Wielki pawian leżał oparty o pień drzewa. Kilka młodych pawianów bawiło się w kurzu obok niego. Rafiki zatrzymał się przed pawianem. Wyglądał na młodego i silnego. Simba i inni zatrzymali się za nim by obserwować. Oczy pawiana były zamknięte. „Jelani?” spytał Rafiki podniesionym tonem. Pawian otworzył oczy. „Taa. O co chodzi?” „Jestem Rafiki, twój trzeci daleki kuzyn. Wysokie Trawy są moją ojczyzną.” „Witaj w domu, kuzynku,” rzekł Jelani. Ziewnął i ponownie zamknął oczy. „To nie jest najlepsze powitanie.” Jego głos drżał. „Od czasu gdy byłem tu po raz ostatni, wiele się zmieniło. Mój lud nie jest już szczęśliwy czy dobrze wyżywiony. Woda zniknęła. Inne zwierzęta uciekły.” Jelani wzruszył ramionami. „Zdarza się,” oznajmił. Rafiki wbił swoją laskę w ziemie. „Dlaczego nie zabierzesz stada w inne miejsce?” Jelani otworzył oczy. „Bo nie mam ochoty, dobra?” „Nie dobra,” powiedział Rafiki. Odwrócił się do Karibi. „Dlaczego nikt go nie wyzwał?” zapytał Rafiki. „Próbowałi,” stwierdziła Karibu. „On nie pozwolił nikomu przejąć władzy. Został najsilniejszym pawianem w stadzie.” „Ale…” Rafiki spoglądał bezradnie dookoła. Schylił się i potrząsnął ramieniem Jelaniego. Jelani od razu otworzył oczy. „Znowu ty? Słuchaj, jestem zajęty, dobra? Zostaw mnie w spokoju, dziadku.” „Dziadku?” Rafiki zacisnął pięści. „Czas by cię nauczyć bycia dobrym przywódcą.” Jelani wstał. Górował nad Rafikim. „Ach tak?” „Spokojnie, Rafiki.” zawołał Simba. Rafiki powiedział drżącym głosem. „Żądam, abyś znalazł nowe źródło wody dla stada. Jelani pochylił się. „Naprawdę? Kto mnie zmusi?” Rafiki stanowczo usadowił nogi w piasku. „Ja,” powiedział. Rozdział 7 Rafiki obrócił się do tłumu, który zgromadził się dookoła. „Wkrótce wyruszamy do nowego miejsca zamieszkania,” oznajmił Rafiki. „Nadszedł czas by opuścić tę ziemię.” „Ale ta podróż będzie długa,” zawołał młody pawian. „Wielu z nas jest chorych. Kto nas poprowadzi?” „Ja mogę,” powiedział Rafiki. Tłum zabuczał. Jelani grzmiącym głosem przedarł się przez tłum. „Nie jeśli pomogę,” rzekł. Tłum się wycofał. Rafiki samotnie stanął twarzą w twarz z Jelanim. Rafiki zagrzechotał swoją laską w kierunku twarzy Jelaniego. „Stój tam gdzie jesteś,” ostrzegł. Jelani wybuchnął śmiechem. „Co zamierzasz zrobić? Uderzysz mnie tą laską?” Simba przedarł się przez tłum. „Gdyby to było do mnie,” powiedział, zmierzając w kierunku Jelaniego, „wgryzłbym się w twoje stopy na pewien czas.” Jelani cofnął się. „Hej, skąd pochodzisz?” „Jestem Simba, władca Lwiej Ziemi. Rozumiem, że przeniesiesz stado?” Jelani skrzywił się. „Przy przenoszeniu jest mnóstwo pracy,” oznajmił. „Po za tym, dość szybko będzie padać.” Simba zaryczał. „Nie dość szybko jak dla mnie,” powiedział. Wyruszamy z samego rana. Idziesz czy nie?” Jelani przełknął. „Chyba tak,” powiedział. Simba i Rafiki uśmiechnęli się do siebie. „Pomyślałem, że powinieneś zobaczyć naszą drogę.” Tłum odszedł. Rafiki poklepał Simbe po plecach. „Gdzie my ich wszystkich zabierzemy?” szepnął Simba. Rafiki uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. „Nie martw się. Kiedyś podczas podróży odkryłem miejsce, które polubi moje stado. Następnego ranka pawiany wcześnie wstały. Kiedy Simba otworzył oczy, ujrzał Rafikiego pod akacją. Rafiki chwycił tykwę ze swojej laski i otworzył ją. Wybrał garść maści i rozsmarował ją na dłoniach i na spodzie stóp. Simba zapamiętał to gdy urodził się Kopa. Rafiki rozsmarował tę samą maść na jego czole. „Rafiki, po co to?” zapytał Simba. Rafiki uśmiechnął się. „Dzisiaj będziemy potrzebowali trochę dodatkowej pomocy.” rzekł. Pawiany zostały szybko zgromadzone i przygotowane do odejścia. Młodzi i starzy, samce i samice, stali razem, oczekując. Rafiki zaciągnął wszystkich do koła. Nucąc, starannie musnął maścią na dłoniach i stopach każdego pawiana, nawet Jelaniego. Gdy skończył, rzekł, „Musimy już ruszać.” Uniósł swoją laskę do słońca. „Tędy,” oznajmił, wskazując na zachód. „W stronę naszego nowego domu.” Pawiany rozpoczęły podróż. Rafiki objął prowadzenie, a Simba zajął tyły. Przez większość poranka, grupa szła w dobrym tempie. Jednak niebawem słońce stało się gorętsze. „Mamo! Jestem spragniony,” wołał młody pawian. „Kiedy tam będziemy?” Rafiki patrzył w dal. „Nie moglibyśmy się zatrzymać?” spytała Dalila. „Bez jedzenia jestem osłabiona.” „Musimy iść dalej,” powiedział Rafiki. „Czeka nas dziś daleka podróż.” Kontynuowali przez pyliste równiny. Słońce przygrzewało. Powietrze było martwe. Od tej chwili pawiany szły coraz wolniej. Sęp na drzewie wpatrywał się w nich. Nawet Simba poczuł się wyczerpany. Karibu sapała u boku Simby. „Czego bym teraz nie dała za chłód, głęboką rzekę i zaciemniony las,” stwierdziła Karibu. „Czuje się taka niechroniona.” Simba przewracał oczy z prawej do lewej. „Tak, wiem.” Przeszli przez zagajnik bezlistnych akacji. Karibu spojrzała w górę. „Uważajcie!” zawołała. Lampart czający się w gałęziach akacji, rzucił się z wysoka. Wylądował na plecach Dalili. Wrzeszcząc i szczekając, reszta pawianów się rozproszyła. Dziecko Dalili spadło na ziemię. „Mamo!” zawołało. Lampart pochwycił pawianie dziecko w usta i uciekł. „Mosi!” krzyczała Dalila. „Mamo! Mamo!” wołał mały pawian. To mogło być moje dziecko, mój Kopa, pomyślał Simba. A co jeśli to byłby Kopa? Bez większego namysłu podążył za lampartem. Lamparty potrafią bardzo szybko biegać, ale Simba postanowił biec szybciej. Gonił lamparta przez zakurzone równiny. Dotarli do suchego koryta rzeki. Gdy lampart zatrzymał się by to przeskoczyć, Simba rzucił się na niego. Lampart upuścił Mosiego i dwa wielkie koty walczyły. Tarzali się w kurzu, warcząc i drapiąc. Lampart skrzywił swoje wargi i pokazał ostre zęby. Simba warknął, „Trzymaj się z dala,” powiedział. Swoją potężną łapą trzasnął lampartem o ziemię. Lampart przestał się toczyć. Spojrzał na Simbe i syknął. Następnie się odwrócił i chyłkiem wymknął. Simba podszedł do Mosiego. „Wszystko w porządku?” Mosi skinął głową. „No dalej,” rzekł Simba. „Chodźmy do twojej matki. Przed sobą mamy jeszcze długą podróż.” Simba chwycił Mosiego za kark i wrócił do miejsca, gdzie z niecierpliwością czekało stado. „Mosi!” Dalila płakała. Pozostałe pawiany zgromadziły się wokół matki z dzieckiem. Rafiki podszedł do Simby. „Musimy kontynuować.” Teraz brnęli wolniej. Nawet najsilniejsze pawiany, takie jak Jelani, wlekły się. „Rafiki,” odezwała się jedna z matek. „Moje dziecko jest spragnione. Musimy mieć wodę.” „Wkrótce,” powiedział Rafiki. „Kiedy?” spytała Karibu. „Nie możemy iść dalej. Jesteśmy za słabi.” „Wkrótce,” Rafiki powtórzył ponownie. Simba patrzył na suche równiny. Jeśli wkrótce nie znajdą wody, nie będą wstanie iść dalej. Rozdział 8 Simba wlekł się za ostatnim z pawianów. Gdzie ich zabiera Rafiki? Usłyszał płacz, a potem ktoś krzyknął. „Rafiki! Chodz szybko!” Pawiany się zatrzymały i skupiły wokół kogoś. Simba ruszył naprzód. Zobaczył na ziemi Karibu. Jej oddech był ciężki, a oczy zamknięte. Rafiki klęknął przy niej. „Karibu! Musimy trzymać szyk.” „Nie, nie. Moje dni są skończone. Zostaw mnie tu. Musisz iść beze mnie.” „Nie zrobię tego,” stwierdził Rafiki. „Twój czas jeszcze nie nadszedł.” Jelani przepchnął się przez tłum. „Ciociu Karibu! Musisz wstać.” „Nie,” powiedziała. „Zostaje tutaj.” Karibu schylił się i ostrożnie podniósł Kraibu na plecy. „Nie, nie jesteś.” Pawiany zamilkły. Wszyscy gapili się na Jelaniego. „No, dalej,” powiedział. „Na co wszyscy czekają?” Tempo ponownie wzrosło. Krajobraz się zmienił. Była tam trawa, ale brązowa. Teren coraz bardziej pagórkowaty. Drzewa zgęstniały. Ponadto w oddali Simba dostrzegł urwisko. Rafiki szedł dalej. Trawa zmieniła się z brązowej na zieloną. Nad głową przeleciało stado papug. Rafiki zatrzymał się i podniósł laskę. Włożył swoje palce do ust. Później przechylił głowę i słuchał. „Co jest, Rafiki? Co takiego usłyszałeś?” spytał jeden z młodych pawianów. Na twarzy Rafikiego pojawił się uśmiech. „Posłuchajcie!” „To wodospad!” stwierdził młody pawian. „Woda!” zawołał jeden z pawianów. Wszyscy zaczęli mówić tylko o jednym. Rafiki wprowadził ich w leśny gąszcz. Powyżej latały ptaki. Małpy skrzeczały na drzewach. Robale przesiewały się po żyznej glebie. Kiedy szli, szum wody stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Promienie słońca przedzierały się przez koronę drzew. Na polanie zobaczyli wodospad, cudownie wzburzony strumień wody opadający w dół. Pawiany popędziły do przodu. Taplali się w wodzie i pili wielkimi łykami. Młode pawiany Radoście się chlapały. Karibu zaniósł Jelani na brzeg i delikatnie opuścił na dół. „I jak, ciociu?” zapytał. „Czujesz się lepiej?” „Dziękuje, Jelani,” odpowiedziała. Simba podszedł do wody i wziął jej duży, orzeźwiający łyk. Zauważył stojąc z boku, obserwującego Rafikiego. Simba podszedł i usiadł przy nim. „Dokonaliśmy tego,” rzekł Simba. Rafiki uśmiechnął się. „Z pewnością.” Tej nocy, Rafiki i Simba odpoczywali z innymi pawianami przy wodospadzie. „Obudziłem się cześniej,” powiedział, „i zbadałem obszar. Znalazłem bezpieczne, osłonięte miejsce za wodospadem gdzie może żyć stado.” „Nastąpiła zmiana,” oznajmił Rafiki. Jelani spojrzał na ziemię. „Byłem w błędzie zaniedbując stado,” stwierdził. „Powinienem przenieść je dawno temu, ale myślałem tylko o sobie i o tym jak przyjemnie jest leżeć cały dzień. Wczoraj, gdy zobaczyłem upadek cioci Karibu, zrozumiałem, że wpakowałem nas w ogromne niebezpieczeństwo przez niewykonywanie obowiązków. Każdy borykał się by coś zrobić, ale nic nie robili. Gdyby nie było ciebie i Simby... Pokiwał głową. „Od teraz stado jest na pierwszym miejscu. Rafiki mądrze przytaknął. „Słysząc to jestem szczęśliwy,” powiedział. „Teraz rozumiesz co oznacza być przywódcą.” W drodze powrotnej na Lwią Ziemię, Simba miał czas by pomyśleć nad tym co się wydarzyło. Gdy szli od dłuższego czasu, Simba rzekł, „Rafiki, przemyślałem to.” „Tak?” powiedział Rafiki. „Bycie przywódcą to ważne zadanie,” stwierdził Simba. „To nie zawsze jest łatwe.” „Nie, nie,” dopowiedział Rafiki. „Przywódca musi brać obowiązki na poważnie.” „Szczególnie król,” dodał Simba. „Pamiętam jak narzekałem w inne dni na brak wolnego czasu. Teraz zobaczyłem co się dzieje gdy przywódca stawia własne interesy ponad rodzinę i przyjaciół. Jelani prawie doprowadził stado do śmierci głodowej. „Ale teraz nauczył się, że…” „Wasza wysokość! Wasza wysokość!” Timon i Pumba wyraźnie pędzili. Wpadli w poślizg by zatrzymać się naprzeciwko Simby i Rafikiego. Simbe to zaniepokoiło. „Co jest? Wszystko w porządku?” zapytał. „Dobrze, że wróciłeś, szefie,” Pumba powiedział bez tchu. „Dlaczego? Co się stało?” Timon załamał ręce. „Mamy problem i jesteś nam potrzebny by go rozwiązać,” rzekł. „Tak jak zrobiłeś to z paskudnym Nassorem.” „Co jest, przyjaciele?” zapytał Simba. Timon się odezwał. „Co według ciebie jest lepsze na ból gardła? Zmielone chrząszcze czy opadłe na ziemie liście cykorii?” Simbie opadła szczęka, ale Timon tego nie zauważył. „Mówię, że liście cykorii…” „Nie, nie, nie,” przerywa Pumba. „Nie ma to jak kilka zmielonych chrząszczy na ból gardła by wrócić do formy.” Timon huczał. „Pumba, jak możesz tak mówić?” Simba warknął by zwrócić ich uwagę. „Cisza, wy dwaj!”. Patrzył od jednego do drugiego. „Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że to jest ten wasz problem?” „Czy to coś dziwnego, Hę?” spytał Pumba. Simba powstrzymywał uśmiech. „Teraz pozwólcie mnie zadać pytanie. Czy ktoś jest w niebezpieczeństwie?” Pokręcili głowami. „Czy Lwia Ziemia jest w tarapatach?” Ponownie pokręcili głowami. „W takim przypadku myślę, że jest to coś co możecie rozwiązać samemu,” powiedział spokojnie. „Wporządku?” „Więc uważasz, że nie możesz nam pomóc?” zapytał Timon. Rafiki przerywa. „Król jest zazwyczaj wzywany do… eee, większych sporów.” „Och, rozumiem,” rzekł Pumba. „W skali od jeden do dziesięciu, ten problem ma minus pięćdziesiąt.” „Dokładnie,” powiedział Simba. „Wybaczcie, chłopaki.” To nie tak, że mnie to nie obchodzi, ale to były dwa długie dni. Jestem w drodze powrotnej do Lwiej Ziemi i jeśli nie ma poważnych spraw to czeka tam…” Wziął głęboki oddech. „Tak?” zapytał Pumba. Simba się uśmiechnął. „Znajdę jakiś ciepły kamień i wyciągnę się na małą drzemkę.” „Dodam, że bardzo zasłużoną drzemkę,” rzekł Rafiki. „Gdy kosz jest pełny, myśliwy może jeść.” Simba roześmiał się i odwrócił do Timona i Pumby. „Macie ochotę się przyłączyć?” „Pewnie!” rzekł Timon. Odwrócił się do Pumby. „Wymyśliłem. Jak by to można powiedzieć. Kiedy będziesz miał ból gardła, zjesz wszystkie zmielone chrząszcze jakie zechcesz. Gdy ja będę miał ból gardła to zbiorę wszystkie cykorie na swej drodze. Pumba uśmiechnął się. „Mogę to zrobić,” powiedział. „Hakuna Matata. Żadnych zmartwień, racja?” Ziewnął. „Wiesz, mi także drzemka dobrze zrobi.” Popatrzyli na Rafikiego i Simbe, którzy szli przodem. „Hej, zaczekajcie na nas!” wrzasnął Timon. „To już prawie czas drzemki.” „A my nie chcemy się spóźnić,” dodał Pumba. Ruszyli biegiem i popędzili na Lwią Ziemię, mijając po drodze Simbe i Rafikiego. „Dobrze być w domu,” stwierdził Simba. „I bardzo dobrze jest mieć w domu do kogo wracać,” powiedział Rafiki. „Pośpiesz się, Nala i Kopa czekają na ciebie.” „Wybaczysz mi jeśli pobiegnę przodem?” zapytał Simba. „Hakuna Matata,” rzekł Rafiki. Simba ruszył biegiem i po chwili znikną z pola widzenia. Rafiki zaczął iść szybciej. „Mam nadzieje, że nie spóźnię się na tę drzemę.” Kategoria:T.L.K. : 6 New Adventures